


A Pleasing Result

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, Implied Femslash, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: A Pleasing Result<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Elita One, Arcee, Optimus Prime; former Optimus Prime/Elita One, strongly implied Elita One/Arcee<br/>Prompt 1: Mutual attraction<br/>Summary: It was pleasing to know that the feelings were shared.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: language, slash</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Pleasing Result

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Pleasing Result  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Elita One, Arcee, Optimus Prime; former Optimus Prime/Elita One, strongly implied Elita One/Arcee  
> Prompt 1: Mutual attraction  
> Summary: It was pleasing to know that the feelings were shared.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: language, slash
> 
> 0000

At first it had been something of a mystery to whether or not, the other femme had even the same about her. It had taken some careful digging even with the watchful optics of the Prime. 

Constantly watching her target fondly, even getting her to laugh about when they thought that no one would be there even close enough to hear.

Something that she herself had wanted to do, to be able to touch that gentle mouth without fear of earning the Prime's wrath and losing her forever. Losing a world that she could possibly never hope to gain hold of.

Then rumors circulated and reached her audios that Prime had taken a crew off planet and vanished without a trace to be had. She could move now more freely on the Prime's mate without fear of being sent away to another unit.

The outcome however was more pleasing than she had ever thought it would be. Elita and the Prime hadn't been a true bonded pair even though their respective sparks had resonated rather well together.

In the end of it all, she was rather pleased to know that the feelings were tightly mutual for what they were.


End file.
